Young samurai parody
by CaptRexOne
Summary: I really liked the young samurai series. In fact I LOVED IT! But let's push that outta da way and say this has a hint of romance and I will try to do the whole "way of the warrior" Everything that doesn't belong to me belongs to who is belongs to! Hope you enjoy!
1. ATTACK!

Young samurai Parody

All things that don't belong to me belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1

ATTACK!

Jack Fletcher stood up, the ocean was gleaming in the sun, and the rest of the sailors were singing and drinking. They had just escaped a huge storm which had blown the east, away from Nagasaki. Jack was admiring the view, he was a tall lad with large muscles for his age (13) his blonde hair was long. But he still looked very masculine. His blue eyes were lovely and were just like the calm sea. Jack walked into the captain's cabin. There stood his father, leaning over a map with the captain, "It is too dangerous wokou prowl these waters." Said his father

"I will not risk this ship sinking sir" Argued the captain, "we must repair or she'll sink!" John looked a Jack, and signed for him to leave. As he left, he heard more shouts coming from the cabin; he looked through the spyglass his father gave him. He spied the shore, nothing there. Suddenly a maiden riding on a horse rode on to the shore. Jack stared, she looked beautiful, and he couldn't pry his eyes from her. Her dark hair and her seemingly brown eyes looked amazing. As well as other physical features. The girl stayed there for the whole day, but when it was dark she vanished.

The crew were repairing the ship, and Jack was told to go to the crow's nest to see if anything came. Jack waited for about an hour. Suddenly he couldn't speak. A gag was at his mouth. As well as a sharp looking star. Jack looked at his attacker. It was a shadow. A man dressed in black tights. Jack rammed the man into the pole and screamed. "WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!" The shadow tried to stab Jack, but he jumped out the way, and the shadow fell to the deck with an almighty crack. Jack looked down his father had a pistol and shot another shadow. "JACK!" John yelled he looked up at him. "GET THE RUTTER!" Jack climbed down the rigging, but a shadow began chopping the mast. It began to shake, Jack jumped and quickly stood up, dizzy and winded, and he ran for his father's office.

Jack ran into his father's office, maps were everywhere. The Rutter was in his secret place, his wall, Jack pressed a button and the small lid opened. Jack took the Rutter, and put it in a water skin and ran to the door. Suddenly an explosion happened and the door flew off its hinges. Jack saw a shadow with a blade at John's throat. Jack looked in panic, he grabbed a cutlass, and ran at the shadow, the shadow disarmed him and threw him to the side of the ship, suddenly the gunpowder stores exploded as soon as the shadow ripped John's head off, Jack was blown of the ship as it started to break apart and sink…

Jack landed on the beach, his muscles were aching. Suddenly he saw the beautiful girl. "Am I in heaven?" He stuttered, thinking the girl was an angel. Jack tried to stand up, but fell unconscious.

What did you think. I will be grateful for all helpful critcs! :)


	2. Land of the rising sun

Chapter 2

Land of the rising sun

Jack sat up, he was in a small room, he tried to stand up, but he couldn't. There was his father, being murdered by that shadow, but then there was the angel again. Suddenly the mast was being chopped down. The angel sat next to Jack, the ninja killed the crew. Then Jack remembered one thing that the ship boy had told him, he was Portuguese and his father had told him one thing, if you ever meet a samurai, bow low, bow very low. Jacks eyes shot open, he tried to sit up on his futon. With large struggle he did and looked around. He closed his eyes and saw the angel. Or was it an angel? With more struggle he stood up, but he noticed his arm was broken but was supported with a wooden splinter. Jack grunted and walked towards the door, he could hear voices, but see no door. He tried to pull the wall, but couldn't. He then tried to push it open and fell through the paper walls. A middle aged woman was there along with a man who had 2 swords brandished on his hip. Jack scrambled back in terror as the man approached him hand on sword. Jack remembered what the Port had told him, "If you ever see a samurai, bow low…" Jack immediately attempted to bow. But his broken arm prevented that. Fearing for his life he bowed with all his might. Tears flew from his eyes as the pain was unbearable. The samurai just laughed and helped Jack up, "Gaijin-San." He shook his head, smiling.

A few days later Jack woke up from his slumber, he saw the woman. Jack stood up and tried to bow, although his arm had healed, it wasn't fully yet and bowing still strained him. But it had made him fear the pain less due to him knowing how strong it would be, "Ofuro." Said the woman, Jack looked at her puzzled by this new and strange word. She took him by the hand to a separate building. Jack saw a bath. Now he saw what ofuro meant now, "But I had one this month!" Said Jack, didn't she know that baths were disease pits? Jack looked at the woman, "Ofuro!" Stated the woman, Jack began to walk to the door. But the gardener stood blocking his path. A little maid came in and helped strip Jack, although the girl did look pretty, he did not want to show his 'you know what's' to her. But he was overpowered and blushing and fighting to get away, then he realised he could cover his modesty with it. He let himself in. The water was freezing.

After his forced washing Jack went to sleep. The next day he walked out of his room, he had discovered that the doors were meant to slide. He smiled at how silly he was. His arm was fully healed and saw the gardener pruning an already perfect bush. He went to help the man and tried to signal that he wanted to help. The gardener bowed but shook his head. Jack sat down by a tree and took a nap.

_John dead, shadows everywhere, explosion, angel, father dying…_ Jack screamed in terror, and woke up. Breathing hard, the gardener came along with the angel… or was it an angel? The angel looked at him sweetly and giggled. Jacks hear raced, this girl had to be angel. She was so beautiful! Suddenly Jack heard, "Ofuro!" Jack saw no point in resisting and just walked head down to the bath-house. He turned back and saw the girl, he kept staring at her and tripped, he stood up and shook himself clean, the girl giggled and he blushed.

Constructive criticism will be helpful, so please send!


	3. Learning the language

Chapter 3

Learning the language

Jack sat on his pillow. The table was full of sushi and other strange vegetables. The angel or girl for that matter sat opposite him, she smiled sweetly at him before engaging in conversation with her family. He saw two swords near her. Why would a woman have swords he wondered? He had finally discovered how to use the sticks, which the people called hashi. Jack was given a green liquid, it was tea. A fancy new liquid that had been introduced by the Dutch, Jack gave the tea a try, but he did not like it one bit. But he tried to hide his true feelings about it by no showing any reaction. Jack pointed to himself, "Jack, Jaaaack." He said, the girl immediately understood and pointed to the rest of the family giving the names, and then she pointed to herself, "Akiko." She said sweetly, Jack gawped at her sudden beauty. But quickly composed himself and pointed to the remainder of the green liquid, "Sencha, Seeenchaaa" She answered smiling. She then started pointing at everything in the room giving their names in Japanese. Jack realised he would have to acquire taste for this 'Sencha'

After another bath, Jack sat in his usual place under the sakura tree. His mind began wandering and he thought of his father, and all his friends on board his vessel, he began to cry and curse in English, "CURSE YOU… YOU BLOODY SHADOWS!" He knelt down sobbing pulling out the grass in fury, Akiko came next to him and said, "Are you ok?" She smiled extremely sweetly and Jack began to blush tremendously realising that there were other people there too. Akiko, thinking he was blushing because of her looked around and pecked him on the cheek, before quickly running of. Jack's face now was as red as a tomato, she giggled at this and went off. Jack began trying to compose himself. Maybe he was in heaven, he couldn't understand 'heaven language' maybe, and the girls around were so beautiful, but there was no god, Jack finally decided to say that he was alive and would try to go to England as soon as possible.

Jack soon became quite familiar with the language after a while, and decided to try and escape to a port. He had to get to England, his sister's life might depend on it.!

Jack shot out of bed, he felt the rutter under his pillow, thank god he had kept it hidden it hidden. But there was a sound of a foot, he could swear it. It had interrupted his dream about Akiko, maybe sleeping would… But then a twig snapped. Jack had kept a dagger with him though; although his sword was confiscated he still had his dagger. He crept outside and saw the shadow outside the room of the maiden, "AKIKO!" He yelled as he ran at the shadow. But the shadow merely hit his modesty and made him fall to the floor, but Jack was not to be defeated. He lunged at the ninja again but still he was beaten down. Jack rammed into the ninja back, but the ninja swiftly leapt out of the way. Jack flew through the paper walls and landed on something squishy. He saw a lock of hair, oh damn it he thought, how am I going to explain this. But Akiko wasn't there; unfortunately the ninja was behind him. Jack again ran at the ninja who put him in a head lock, "Naughty naughty naughty." He whispered tutting, he threw Jack backwards yet still he stood up. The ninjas eyes shot up at this and the ninja hissed, "I admire your honour, but it will be your end!" The ninja ran at Jack, but a sword was left under Akiko's bed. Jack grabbed and thrust it into the ninja's gut. The ninja side kicked Jack as blood began to drip, "I will come traveller, I WILL return.

Thank you 1066wthec for giving me "the power" to do this and I hope you lads/lassies are enjoying this!


	4. A new man is born

Chapter 4

Jack sat on the bay; the view was beautiful as the sun was rising. Jack sat up; he saw something shining in the sand. Jack walked over to it, and began digging at it. It was his father's blade; a flood of tears flew from his eyes as he remembered that fateful day. He cursed and cursed, until he fell asleep.

Jack looked around, a man in a British officer uniform brought out a sword, and then a samurai in a kimono stood next to him, "Combine these two ways, keep your mind flexible to the new things." "Love thy neighbour, and he will love you." The samurai then said, "Follow Bushido, and never turn to darkness."

Black

Jack shot up, it was still light. He pondered over his dream; damn those lessons with the gardener on meditation really did make the mind work. He then had an idea, he would mix the lessons he had with Yamato, and mix them with the sword play he had learnt!

Jack went back to the house. He began sketching the way Yamato fought, writing notes in English; he also wrote about European sword play and noted that as well.

After a few weeks, he was ready. Jack raised his blade and bokken, comparing the two, he dropped the bokken, and began doing some jabs and other fighting skills he had learnt from his homeland. Then he read his notes on Yamato's style. After a whole day, he had a small idea of how this technique would work. For the next couple of weeks Jack kept making this until a fateful day.

Jack looked upon the horizon; a few ships were sailing towards the bay. This was odd since no-one really ever came to the bay. Jack ran to Masamoto, and described the flags on the ship; he immediately ran outside the house and shot a humming arrow, "THEY ARE COMING, DEFEND YOURSELVES!" Masamoto yelled, he ran into the house and grabbed his armour and was followed by Yamato and, Akiko. But girls shouldn't fight. But in his course of thinking, she nearly ran him over with his horse, carrying a bow all the while. Jack was flabbergasted. But collected his wits, and grabbed his blade, he slipped on the path as he ran towards the landing woku. Some had muskets, and began mercilessly firing at the civilians. Father Lucius was praying in his chapel. The woku were concentrating their fire on his place. Jack knew that this was a problem since he had made friends with the man, and he might be harbouring a secret from him. Jack ran to the church, the sky had turned dark. The shadow warriors who had massacred his father were climbing the roof, Jack was in a fury. But knowing how dangerous they were from the disturbance in the garden, he slipped quietly after them. The sound of battle was the only thing that prevented the ninja from hearing him.

Sorry for the late part. I will try to make a new chapter at least once a week (Not in the holidays though sorry 'bout that)


End file.
